Choose Your Gate
by LoolabelleMiracle
Summary: Several stories in one. Trust me, just give it one look. NOW FINISHED AND ALL UP!
1. Intro

INSTRUCTIONS

Remember when you were younger and read those "Choose Your Own Story" books? Well, this is my attempt at writing one of those in the Stargate World.

Instructions: Start with the very next chapter- "Opening". Each chapter has a piece of the story. At the end of each chapter you will be given a choice- or instruction. If given a choice, pick one and go directly to that chapter (in the drop down menu at the bottom or top of each page). Don't go to the very next chapter since the stories are all jumbled up. Also, once you make a choice stick with it until you can go no further (indicated by "END OF STORY").

Depending on your choices the story may end quickly, or it may not. You may end up a hero or you may not. Either way, you can always start back at the beginning and create a whole new story by making different choices. It's up to you!

Author's Note: This is actually a relatively short story, any way that you choose. It is my first attempt, so I tried to keep it fairly simple. If I get good enough reviews I will attempt a much longer one. So, please, if you like it, hate it, or have suggestions, please let me know- and please be kind! Thanks and I look forward to hearing from you guys!


	2. Opening Chapter One

OPENING

We find our favorite team on a lovely planet known as P4X-778. The day is warm and sunny and SG1 is enjoying the rather peaceful mission for a change. As usual, Jack and Daniel are sparring about the worth of ancient artifacts and Sam and Teal'c just listen in amusement. They aren't far from the gate when they come upon a river going one direction and a trail going another direction. Which way should they go?

Follow the river- Skip to Chapter 2

Follow the trail- Skip to Chapter 3


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

So, the team follows the river. As they walk, they can see unusual fish in the water and the ground seems to almost shimmer beneath them. Jack wonders if there is any way he could put some of these fish in his pond while Sam wonders what is making the ground shimmer. Sam wants to stop and take some samples, but there is only so much time for this mission.

Stop and let Sam take some samples- Skip to Chapter 4

"Sorry, Carter! No time now! Lets move out!" –Skip to Chapter 6


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

So, the team decides to follow the trail. It leads them over several rolling hills and Jack can't help but start humming "Follow the Yellow Brick Road." Of course, the others just roll their eyes but keep moving along until they come to a fork in the road. Hmmm….left or right?

Left! - Skip to Chapter Five

No way! Right is right!- Skip to Chapter Seven


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Sam convinces Jack to stop and let her get some soil and water samples. Teal'c keeps look out while Jack and Daniel continue their debate about the value of old rocks. It is a boring and probably wasted hour, but Sam is happy. Okay, let's keep going!

Skip to Chapter Six


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Left, huh? Well, it's a 50/50 shot, right? The team turns left and makes their way down the path. After a couple more miles, they spot a small town at the bottom of a hill. There are several people milling about, doing daily chores. They look like nice, quiet villagers, though one can never be too sure… Should SG1 go down and say hello, or lay low and observe them for a while?

Let's make friends now!- Skip to Chapter Nine

Let's just watch for a while- Skip to Chapter 11


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

And, we're walking…Jack has a hockey game to get back to and doesn't want to waste any more time. He rushes the others on, hoping to find just another hill and valley at the top of this one. Unfortunately for Jack, they see something else. Daniel's eyes grow as big as saucers as he rushes down to look at the ancient building. It is clearly old and may have something interesting inside, like a cool weapon….or a booby-trap. Hmmm…..

Go inside!- Skip to Chapter Eight

Oh, lets look around outside some first- Skip to Chapter Ten


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Right is the right way! The team turns east and makes their way through the forest, Jack muttering the whole time, "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!". As the descend a hill the spot a building and go to it. Looking through the window, the see signs that it is a laboratory of some sort. The lab could contain a cool weapon, or it could have something that would blow up the planet at the touch of the wrong button….What to do?

Go inside- Skip to Chapter Thirteen

Forget that! Lets get out of here!- Skip to Chapter 15


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The team moves inside, taking care of their surroundings. The room seems to be empty but Daniel immediately notices writings on the wall. Some of the words are written in gold. Daniel, always a hands on kind of guy, wants to touch them, but Jack warns him not to. Should Daniel touch the writing, or should the team be cautious and leave?

Touch it!- Skip to Chapter 12

Listen to Jack and leave- Skip to Chapter 15


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The team makes their way towards the town and run into a little boy. They tell the little boy that they are there just to say hello and learn about his people. The little boy tells the team that the villagers are sick with a strange disease and desperately need help. Does the team go to the village and help them or go back to the gate for a medical team?

Go on and help- Skip to Chapter 14

Go back to the gate and call Janet- Skip to Chapter 16


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The team looks around the ruins. There are a lot of trees and rocks, but nothing of interest. Daniel begs and pleads and finally talks Jack into letting the go inside.

Skip to Chapter 8


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The team hides behind some trees and watches the people mill about. The villagers are bringing food and other valuable things to the center of the town. As they gather in the middle of the square a strange glowing ball appears and hovers above them. The food and other sacrifices disappear and the villagers leave. The team watches the orange ball for a few minutes and decide they need to find out what it is. Should they go down and ask someone about the ball or sneak in and observe it unnoticed?

Ask someone- Skip to Chapter 17

Sneak in!- Skip to Chapter 20


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Daniel, of course, cant resist, and touching one of the golden words. Behind them, the door slams shut and the room goes dark in and instant! Flashlights turn on and Teal'c tries to open the door, but it wont budge. Suddenly, a voice speaks from out of nowhere.

"Whoever enters this place must prove their worth. An honorable man will choose correctly. Dishonorable will choose incorrectly. Which are you?" the voice asks and two boxes appear. The boxes are identical except for a mark on the top of each. Daniel looks at the marks but cannot decipher their meaning. It is a language he has never seen before. The team debates about what to do and finally decides to just try one.

Pick the one of the left- Skip to Chapter 18

Pick the right- Skip to Chapter 21


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The team moves inside cautiously and look around the room. In the corner they find a large piece of technology. It appears to be of Goauld making, but it has no writings to indicate it's use. Teal'c has never seen the device before and has no idea what it is. Should the team take it for study or leave it and be safe?

Take it! It could be a big honkin' space gun- Skip to Chapter 19

No way! It could be a trap!- Skip to Chapter 22


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The team confirms that the disease is nothing but simple chicken pox and gives the villagers the medicine to help (mostly a lot of calamine lotion). The villagers, who are now a dull pink color and much less itchy, are thankful to the team. The team feels good that they were able to help and return to the SGC in high spirits.

Great job! You are a hero! Start over and see what would happen if you try different routes!

END OF STORY


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The team returns to the SGC. They report a nice, easy mission and General Hammond congratulates them on a job well done. Now, off to face Janet's big needles.

Not exactly a hero, but at least you are alive, right? Start over and see what would have happened if you had chosen differently.

END OF STORY


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The team decides to play it safe and goes to the stargate. They describe the symptoms that the boy talked about to Janet and she states that it sounds like chicken pox. You need to go to the village to verify.

Go to Chapter 4 and help the villagers.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The team walks up to a villager and says hello. The man, upon seeing them, becomes panicked but immediately leads the team to the elders of the town. The older men sit and glare are the team. They remind them of touch old bikers looking to kick someone's butt. Considering the circumstances, Jack could talk to them since he is the leader, or Daniel since he is a better diplomat.

Let Jack talk to them- Skip to Chapter 23

Oh, I think Daniel should take this- Skip to Chapter 25


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Daniel carefully opens the top of the left box and a bright light engulfs the team! The team finds themselves at the edge of a town. There are people milling about, working, haggling, and gossiping. Should the team say hello to them or just observe for a little while?

Say hello and make some friends- Skip to Chapter Nine

Lets watch them for a while first- Skip to Chapter Eleven


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

The team picks up the device and carry it out. Halfway back to the SGC it begins glowing eerily and humming. Hmmmm, that could be good or bad. What should the team do?

Keep going with it, Im sure its fine…-Skip to Chapter 27

Oh hell no! Throw it in a ravine!- Skip to Chapter 28


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

The team sneaks in carefully, moving around the buildings and trying to not be detected. Unfortunately, a stray child chasing a ball sees them and screams. Suddenly all of the villagers are coming after them with pitchforks and other weapons! Should the team try to explain themselves and hope the villagers understand, or shoot their way out and run back to the gate?

Alright, Daniel- Explain!—Skip to Chapter 24

Shoot first, and don't bother with questions!- Skip to Chapter 26


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

Daniel carefully opens the box on the right and the team is engulfed in a bright light. When they can see again they are standing outside what appears to be ancient ruins. Daniel's eyes light up at the prospect of going inside and looking around but Jack has had enough exploring for the day.

Take Daniel's side and go in- Skip to Chapter 8

Take Jack's side and go home.- Skip to Chapter 15


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two

No way does the team touch that! It could be something bad, like a bomb or body-snatching technology. Whew, I bet you really dodged a bullet there. Good Job!

Skip to Chapter 15


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jack steps forward and begins trying to communicate with the elders. For a while, all seems to be going well, but then Jack says "Thanks". Apparently, this is not proper etiquette and the elders become furious! They are about to hang the team if something doesn't change! Daniel may have better luck explaining, or the team could shoot their way out and run for their lives.

Daniel! Say something!- Skip to Chapter 24

Ready, Aim, Run!- Skip to Chapter 26


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four

Daniel steps forward and begins to explain that the team means no harm and just wants to get to know the people better. Everyone calms down and peace talks begin. Daniel explains about how the team came through the gate and that they are explorers. The villagers are fairly open to negotiations and this is your chance to find out about the glowing ball in town. Should you make a deal to study the ball or get out of Dodge while you still are in one piece?

Make the deal- Skip to Chapter Twenty-Nine

Get out of here!- Skip to Chapter Thirty


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

Chapter Twenty-Five

Daniel steps forward and begins to explain that the team means no harm and just wants to get to know the people better. Everyone calms down and peace talks begin. Daniel explains about how the team came through the gate and that they are explorers. The villagers are fairly open to negotiations and this is your chance to find out about the glowing ball in town. Should you make a deal to study the ball or get out of Dodge while you still are in one piece?

Make the deal- Skip to Chapter 29

Get out of here!- Skip to Chapter 30


	27. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter Twenty-Six

The team begins firing and shoot their way out of there. This was not the best way to make first contact. The team lows away everyone around them and run for their lives, returning to the SGC with their tails between their legs.

Try again- Skip to Chapter1-Opening

END OF STORY


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The team continues on to the SGC, the glowing and humming becoming more intense with every step. Sam nervously mentions that the device could be a bomb, but still cant tell for sure. The humming is increasing, but they're almost to the gate.

Continue to the SGC- Skip to Chapter Thirty-One

Screw it.- Skip to Chapter Twenty-Eight


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The team finds the closest ravine and tosses the device. About half way down the device exploded, shaking the ground around them violently. Whew- that was a close call! Good job, you saved them from certain death! You're a hero!

END OF STORY


	30. Chapter TwentyNine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The tam decides to make a deal and the villagers allow Sam to study the glowing ball back at the SGC. Sam discovers it is a new type of power source that she should be able to easily replicate. Good job! You're a hero!

Start over and see what other adventures there are!

END OF STORY


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

The team talks for a little while longer and gracefully bows out, thankful to still have their bodies intact.

Skip to Chapter Fifteen


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne

Chapter Thirty-One

Seriously? The uber-brilliant scientist says that this is possibly a bomb and you still want to take it back to the SGC? Okay, well….

The team continues and gates back to Earth. Just as the General is coming up the ramp to ask what they have the device hits critical mass. The mountain and half of Colorado and Wyoming disappear in a flash of white light. Good job! I guess cats aren't the only thing killed by curiosity!

LOL- Try again!

END OF STORY…AND PART OF THE PLANET


End file.
